1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a plug structure and an electronic apparatus, and in particular, to a plug structure and an electronic apparatus that have a signal electrode.
2. Related Art
The plug and jack are usually configured for transmitting power signals and/or voice signals between two systems. Due to the development of electronic apparatuses, such as audio-visual appliances, computers, MP3, mobile phones, PDA, GPS or power supply products, various kinds of plugs and jacks are configured in theses electronic apparatuses.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional plug structure 1 includes an insulating body 11, a signal electrode 12, a positive electrode 13 and a negative electrode 14. The negative electrode 14 is disposed around the outer periphery of the insulating body 11, and the signal electrode 12 and the positive electrode 13 are disposed on the insulating body 11. The insulating body 11 can electrically isolate the negative electrode 14, the positive electrode 13 and the signal electrode 12. By connecting the plug structure 1 with the corresponding jack, the electronic apparatus with the plug structure 1 can transmit and receive power and signals with other apparatus with the jack.
However, the conventional plug structure 1 can only provide the basic power and signal transmission function, but it can not provide the control function to control the operation of the electronic apparatus.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a plug structure and an electronic apparatus that can control the operation of the electronic apparatus through the plug structure, thereby reducing the cost for the control circuit.